The project objective is to develop mathematical theory and computational techniques using discrete mathematics (algebra, combinatorics and graph theory), and to apply such methods to appropriate problems of biomedical research and computer science. Work continued on the characterization of rings which lead to the same lattice theory and to a similar category theory of modules. A joint publication was accepted for the Proceedings of the American Mathematical Society. During the year, many improvements were made to the interim VMAP system for scientific printing, and versions for printing on the local area network and on a directly connected Hewlett-Packard LaserJet II printer were implemented. A contract for creation of public domain computer fonts was approved, and bids are currently being sought. Further revisions of the design for a production version of VMAP, accommodating this font system, are nearing completion. Analysis of lattices and categories of modules will continue. Production versions of the revised VMAP will be prepared for local area network operation and for directly connected laser printers. A production version of VMAP for the S/370 system will be implemented subject to availability of suitable printing facilities.